Souviens toi
by Laura S-w
Summary: Suite à sa rupture pour le moins douloureuse avec Edward, Bella n'a plus goût à rien, et décide de mettre une fin à sa souffrance, à sa vie. Mais tout cela aurait été bien trop simple...


Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

C'est à cet instant-ci que j'aurais du me réveiller en sursaut, la sueur perlant sur mon front, se mêlant aux larmes coulant déjà sur mes joues. Ces sensations-là, je les ressentais, mais je ne me réveillais pas. Pourtant, lorsque l'on sait que l'on rêve - ou dans mon cas, que l'on cauchemarde -, ne sommes-nous pas sensés nous réveiller?

Après un ultime baiser, le voilà qui s'évapore tel un mirage, comme s'il n'avait réellement jamais existé. Et si tout cela était vrai? S'il ne m'aimait plus? Qu'étais-je après tout, si ce n'est une pauvre humaine admirative et irrévocablement amoureuse d'un immortel qui souffrait de ne pouvoir s'abreuver de mon sang…

- Edward ! Non… Ne pars pas…

Trop tard. La dure réalité me frappa, plus fort que jamais. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit… Je n'avais pas l'impression d'émettre le moindre mouvement, pourtant la brise légère dans mes cheveux, le mouvement des arbres ainsi le flou subtil qui se créaient autour de moi me faisaient clairement comprendre que je courais. Que je fuyais? Oui, ce devait être ça. Je fuyais cet endroit où il m'avait abandonnée, je tentais d'attraper ne serais-ce que sa fragrance, un reste de lui avant le vide. C'était sans compter sur ma maladresse, mon authentique maladresse. Je me retrouvai très vite à terre, le visage au sol, la terre humide collant mon visage déjà noyé par les larmes. Je n'osais plus me relever, ni simplement bouger. J'étais bien trop faible, vidée de tout. Je ne parvenais même plus à éprouver de la tristesse, de la haine ou simplement de l'incompréhension. Je ne ressentais absolument rien, rien d'autre que le vide qu'il venait de laisser en moi.

..

- Bella… Ma Bella.

Charlie. Il me secouait. C'était donc bien un rêve ! Enfin je me réveillais… Il avait pourtant parut si réel… Je gardais cette boule dans ma gorge, cette même douleur que celle présente dans mon rêve. Je me frottai les paupières, doucement, avant d'oser les ouvrir entièrement, de peur de confronter mes pauvres yeux à la lumière éblouissante du jour qui, je le devinais, était déjà plutôt avancé. Puis, la substance rugueuse présente sur mon visage me fit réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais bel et bien la réalité. De la terre. Cette même terre qui s'était retrouvée sur mon visage après ma chute, après qu'il m'ait _quittée_.

Cette fois-ci, la douleur était bien présente, plus vive que jamais. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela. La peur de la mort, la vision de celle-ci n'était pas si terrible, loin de là. Rien n'était pire que le vide. Rien. Je me cambrait, prise d'une violente douleur, comme si l'on venait de m'écarteler. Je sentais mes bras se détacher de mon corps, mon cœur quitter ma poitrine, ma tête exploser. Je criais.

- Shhh, ma Bella. Calme-toi. Je suis là…

Sa voix tremblait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Moi non plus, en y repensant. Qu'aillais-je faire ? Qu'aillais-je devenir? Edward avait-il seulement songé à cela avant de m'anéantir?

Les jours passèrent, semblables les uns aux autres, vides. Toujours et encore. Et je restais là, devant ma fenêtre, à attendre que le temps passe, que mon heure arrive. Je n'en pouvais plus, ma tête explosait. La vie ne m'intéressait plus, pas sans lui. Et ses paroles résonnaient encore dans mon esprit… « tu es toute ma vie à présent ». Tout ça appartenait à son passé désormais, il avait commencé une nouvelle vie. Dans laquelle je n'avais pas ma place, si j'avais bien tout suivit. Mais à quoi bon vivre, si ce n'était à ses côtés? Mon cœur le supplie, ma tête ne parvient pas à le haïr, et continue à le réclamer. C'en était assez. Charlie non plus n'en pouvait plus. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, je le savais très bien. C'en devenait malsain. Je n'étais plus qu'un corps sans âme, il avait fait de moi tout l'inverse de ce qu'il voulait me voir devenir. Alors, à quoi bon rester là, ombre de moi-même, si c'était pour ne rien faire d'autre que de me nourrir, dormir, pleurer? Ca ne rimait à rien et faisait souffrir les rares personnes qui comptaient encore un tant soit peu pour moi : Charlie, Renée, Jacob. Ma mort les ferait souffrir, c'est certain. Mais pour un lapse de temps seulement. Or, je ne m'imaginais absolument pas aller mieux, me faire à l'idée qu'il était parti et qu'il fallait continuer à vivre. J'étais trop faible.

J'avais pourtant toujours considéré le suicide comme un acte immoral et purement égoïste. Aujourd'hui je comprenais ces pauvres gens qui n'avait plus goût à rien sinon à pleurer pour s'exorciser du démon que l'on avait fait naître en eux. Je ne pouvais pas aller mieux, je ne voulais pas aller mieux. Ma souffrance prouvait qu'il était réel, que notre relation n'était pas simplement un songe, mais la réalité. En m'ôtant la vie, je lui offrirai ce qu'il qualifiait lui-même comme la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on puisse faire : abandonner la vie pour l'être que l'on aime.

Je soupirai, sachant très bien que je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, puis pris mon courage à deux mains. Je saisi un stylo, un vulgaire bout de papier arraché à mon calendrier, afin d'y inscrire les mots suivant :

__

Charlie,

Ne m'en veux pas. Du moins, tente de me comprendre.

C'était malsain, de vivre comme ça. Autant pour toi que pour moi.

Jamais je n'aurais su retrouver un véritable sourire.

Pas sans lui. Il fait partie de ma vie, malgré moi.

Transmet mon amour à Renée.

Je t'aime, et veille sur toi, Papa.

Je posai ce semblant de lettre bien en évidence sur la table à manger. Quand il la verrai, tout serait fini, je serai enfin en paix, à l'abri de cette souffrance que je ne parvenait plus à supporter. Une dernière larme, une longue inspiration. Puis, le soulagement. Un sourire. Je n'allais plus jamais souffrir, plus jamais pleurer. Je montai hâtivement les escaliers, pressée d'en finir, pressée de me débarrasser de ce trou béant qu'il avait creusé dans ma poitrine des semaines plus tôt. J'ouvrai grand mes fenêtres, respirai l'air sec mais froid de ce mois de novembre, puis grimpai sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, déjà glissant par le gèle. Une toute dernière inspiration, un dernier regard sur le monde.

- Je t'aime, Edward.

Le saut.

Bon j'avoue, un peu morbide comme premier chapitre, mais c'est voulu haha ! :D

C'est ma première fiction, donc j'espère que c'est pas trop misérable é_è

Bon, et maintenant, place aux revieeeeews :D Qu'elles soient gentilles ou… moins gentilles ^.^

Histoire que j'sache si ça vaut l'coup que j'continue à m'creuser la tête !


End file.
